A Mid-Spring Night's Dream
by Lakersj44
Summary: Modern Midsummer Night's Dream hope you like it.


A Mid-Spring Night's Dream

The four seniors last year of High School began much like any other school year, Lysander and Hermia were still together and going strong. She had recently just renewed her friendship Demetrius after he had confessed his love to her last summer in an attempt to break them up. Lysander has hated Demetrius ever since that moment, and is furious that Hermia still thinks they can be friends. Helena, Demetrius's secret admirer, has been working up the courage to the only guy she has ever really liked how she really feels about him even though she knows he still only cares for Hermia. And the only class they have together is Drama. Lysander being Captain of the football and track team is only in that class to spend time with Hermia. And coincidentally Demetrius is there for the same reason. And Helena is there for Demetrius. Hermia is a phenomenal actor though, along with many other thing. She is head cheerleader, in choir, and AP classes with Demetrius and Helena. And our story begins when the college of acceptance letters began to arrive.

Hermia was the first to receive not just one but many letters of acceptance. She got into Harvard, UCLA, USC, and pretty much everywhere she wanted. Her father was thrilled when he heard she got into Harvard. That was his dream for her ever since she was a child, but she was not thrilled at all. Flattered to be accepted, but since Lysander had not even applied to any colleges out of state she was hoping to stay in state. So she told him. He became furious, and told her if she throws away her future not only will he cut all communication with her, but he will refuse to give her any money. Crying alone in her room she called Lysander, but being at track he could not pick up. So she called Demetrius. He rushed over and then her father caught him on the way in pestering him about her not needing a man who will hold her back. Demetrius then told him that he also got into Harvard and if they go together there is a chance he could replace Lysander as her significant other. Lysander then left his practice early after seeing all the missed calls from Hermia, snuck in the window to comfort her. Then her father and Demetrius come barging into her room. There was some yelling along with smart ass remarks which did not help Lysanders case. But he got fed up with her father saying how much better Demetrius is then him that he said "Well if you like him so much why don't you date him?". Enraged Hermia's father kicked him out. Hermia then proceed to make the other to men leave her room to suffer alone.

**Helena out for a jog then ran into Lysander. He told her everything. She then invited him inside to talk about everything. They really ended up opening up to each other about everything. And for Lysander this is the first time he felt completely safe around someone. And as the night dragged on they just got closer and closer. He told her things that no one else knew. And by the end of it he developed a crush on her. Meanwhile Demetrius continued texting Hermia until she popped. She just decided to be mean to him, which was unusual for her. She told him things along the lines of not even dating him if he was the last man on earth. Broken he went home and gave up on not only her just everything. Not forever but for the night. Seeing each other in Drama was awkward. Especially because the play they were preparing for was a Midsummer Night's Dream. They were trying to make it seem more touching so there director Mr. Bottom decided to add kissing. And as they ran though the play, each of them playing the person matching their name, Lysander and Helena ended up kissing. And then he went crazy, not the kind of crazy thats obvious but the kind that when you are torn between two things and you have no idea what to choose. After rehearsals Mr. Bottom just went on one of his many rants about why they are doing this play. How he performed it and that it was fit for a duke and duchess. Lysander left the second he could and went home to try to contemplate what he would do. Meanwhile Helena began to listen to Demetrius rant about how he would never care for Hermia again. So lost looking at Demetrius, with Lysander in the back of her head she tripped and fell. Her thick glasses fell off of her face and she exclaimed "Oh Puck!". And for the first time Demetrius saw her without her glasses and realized all he had been missing. He then put them back on her and leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Dazed she said she has to run. The next day Demetrius and Lysander began talking in homeroom. It started off friendly but got personal fast. And when Demetrius said that it could just be a rebound Lysander officially went insane and started trying to beat Demetrious up. Thankfully the teachers Snug, Snout, and Starveling were able to pull them apart. But they were sent up to talk to Vice Principal Quince and Principal Flute. They gave them a stern talking to that they thought was good, but in retrospect the two boys just nodded. It was more humorous than serious actually. Hermia met up with Lysander, but he ended it with her. He said that it was not fair to her because he cared for Helena. He then found Helena told her how he felt and spent the rest of his senior year convincing her to go out with him. He gave up a full ride to USC football scholarship to go to Stanford for a partial scholarship. And to this day they are still together and do not regret how anything happened. Demetrius and Hermia ended up dating for the rest of Senior year. Hermia ended up staying in California because her Aunt and Uncle talked some sense into her father. She is now a happily married graduate from UCLA. Demetrius went to Harvard is a very successful lawyer and met the girl of his dreams. Everything worked out in the end whether it was due to magic or love or the magic of love. But all of them found what they are looking for. **


End file.
